Dromenjagen
by waterbendergirl101
Summary: "What do you want?" Riven hissed. "Isn't it obvious" Darcy smiled seductively as she pushed her body flush against his.


**A/N: Before you read this story I have some explaining to do. First I know that it has been a long, long, long, long time since I uploaded a story but I have an excuse, I'm in college now and next week I have my first exam. I have been studying for weeks and that didn't leave me much time to wright storys. Last nigh I got a mail from inuyasha6457 asking me to do a story about Riven and Darcy. It's not the first time she send me a request. Unfortunately the Riven and Darcy pairing isn't my favourit and that makes it hard for me to right a story about them.**

**Luckily I still had a Baltor Bloom story somewhere on this computer and I just changed the names. So I just replaced Bloom with Riven and Baltor with Darcy. Normally I'm strictly againt changing stories this way. **

**Lastly I have a few questions for you. **

**a: would you like me to continue this story or would you rather have me change the couple and make it again a Baltor and Bloom story, because I had a lot of great ideas to continue this story if it was about them.**

**b: Inuyasha stated that if I didn't like the pairing I could wright about it because you don't wright it for yourself but for someon else. It really made me think. I couldn't wright a story about a couple if I didn't like the couple. I just wouldn't have enough inspiration to make a decent story. **

**What do you think?**

* * *

Dromenjagen

**bye**

**waterbendergirl**

Riven stared at the ceiling. Sleep wouldn't come and it was becoming a regularity this week. Musa had tried to help him by given him a herbal sleeping potion. After some reassuring words from his girlfriend Riven had agreed to it. Unfortunately it hadn't helped. The only thing it had done was leaving a foal taste in his mouth. He rolled to his side, looking at his alarm clock. 0.01, great it was already past midnight and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Groaning in frustration he buried his face in his pillow.

He closed his eyes again but a load noise outside made him sit up in bed. Before his eyes the window blew open, letting the gushing rain into his room. Riven quickly went to close it, not wanting to soak the carpet. As he turned around to go back into his bed he heard soft music coming from the common room.

_I thought everyone went to sleep. _

He knew Brandon had a date, but he was sure Brandon wouldn't come in later than 11'o clock. Even Brandon knew that during school days he had to be well rested if he wanted to survive the training sessions from Coda Torta at 6 o'clock in the morning . Riven glanced black at his alarm clock but he was shocked to see that it read 23.59. Did he read it wrong? He stared at it intensely and let out a frustrated sigh as he saw the minutes go back instead of forward. 23.57.

A chill ran over his back as the music that was in the background grew louder. A wave of nausea hit him as he felt black magic creep into his room. It surrounded him and without even sensing it, Riven moved closer to the common room. He knew he should just go back to bed and pretend nothing was going on but his curiosity got the best of him.

Riven slowly pulled the handle down and carefully stuck his head out the door to glance into the common room. He saw nothing. Everything was still in order, the same way he and his friends had left it. Thinking it was save Riven came out of his room, closing the door behind him. Switching on the light switch he immediately noticed the source where the music was coming from. Musa's ipod, laying forgotten on the table.

As on cue, everything became dark. The music stopping momentarily.

"Don't you like it anymore?" a female voice asked, "it used to be our song."

Riven turned around in astonishment as he recognized the voice. "Darcy? What the heck are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be locked up somewhere in the underground cellars of Light Rock?"

"Well, plans change." She smirked as she neared him. Riven turned around to alarm his friends but she grabbed him and pushed him into the nearest wall. Turning him around she whispered "What do you like of this new spell? It enhances a person's strength ten times. It makes it easy for a weak young girl to overpower such a strong specialist."

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"Isn't it obvious" she smiled seductively as she pushed her body flush against his.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, it's over between us Darcy, I'm in love with Musa."

"And how many times do I have to tell you" she mimicked him "that I don't believe it."

"Care to explain. How is it, that you prefer such a weak fairy above a powerful witch. I almost succeeded in gaining the dragon fire and with that making the world bow to me and still you prefer a little girl who can't get over the los over her mother."

"At least she is honest and sincere, she didn't make me love her with a spell."

"Hmm," she started, "I gave to agree that it was an unfortunate incident, but you must know that that spell wouldn't have worked if there weren't feelings from both parties to begin with."

Riven glared at her in anger. "And that's supposed to make it better, the fact is Darcy that you still tricked me into loving you."

Darcy's eyes widened in shock. "You just admitted you love me."

Riven looked up, sorrow in his eyes "I guess, you'll always will stay in love with your first girlfriend." His eyes hardened in an instant "But I'm in love with Musa now."

The glimmer of hope in Darcy's eyes disappeared after hearing his statement. "She'll never understand you like I can. You and I are alike."

"I am nothing like you." He said, emphasizing each syllable. Darcy's eyes glazed over, clouded by hatred. Before Riven could react she had slammed her hand against his chest while murmuring a spell.

Riven cried out as her hand heated up, he could hear his skin sizzling and was sure her hand would leave an imprint.

"You and I are exactly alike" she said while she remover her hand, with it coming a dark aura. Riven looked down as he saw the darkness coming out of him. "Your essence is as dark as mine, you may repress it know but someday soon it will come out," she whispered "and when that day comes, I'll be waiting."

"I hope you like disappointments then because as long as I have my friends and Musa, I'll never return to my old habits." He contoured. A pleasant feeling filled him as he knew that the words he had spoken were the truth. His friends would always be there for him, even when he had betrayed them by temporarily joining the Trix's side, they had forgiven him and let him join them again.

A loud chuckle made him snap to attention.

"Indeed, as long as you have them. I could easily make that problem go away." She smiled evilly. "Something might just happen to your friends."

"You wouldn't dare." Riven glared at her.

"Come with me Riven and I promise you I will not harm them."

"I'd rather die." He spat. Instead of looking angry she just smiled. Her smile made a chill ran over his back.

"That's no threat to me Riven," she whispered as she leaned in, her lips almost touching his "I would rather see you dead than in the arms of another." Riven looked shocked and Darcy made advantage of it by leaning in a little further. She captured his lips in a quick kiss and stepped back again, her body fully leaving his.

"I'll ask you again, will you come with me?" Darcy held out her hand. Riven grabbed it in a fake attempt to accept her offer but the moment he had a strong grip on her he threw her into the nearest wall. Darcy's body landed on the floor and he could swear he heard something snapping. His suspicion was confirmed as Darcy tried to stand up, heavily supporting on the wall.

Pain flashed briefly in her eyes before it was replaced by an ice cold stare, and again that wicked little smile.

"Totally Darkness" she stated simply while aiming her hands at him.

Riven was knocked to the ground as a wave of darkness hit him. He knew the spell all too well, his sight was gone for the next 5 minutes, leaving him weak, just like Darcy liked it. He heard her coming closer.

"I'll haunt you Riven, every dream will become a nightmare, with me in it. I won't leave your spirit alone for a second. You will suffer until you'll finally lose sanity."

Darcy kicked him hard in the stomach and Riven grunted in pain. "Until next time, ma chère." She whispered and in an instant she was gone.

Riven sat up with a start, looking surprised that he was in his bed. He looked around his room to find any irregularities, but there were none.

"Just a dream" he whispered as he snuggled back under the covers. Little did he know that if he looked outside, he would see a dark figure, staring at him with intense purple eyes.

IS THIS THE END?

* * *

**Please take a moment to think about my quetions and review. **

**Bye Bye**


End file.
